Roses and Thorns
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: She was just the ruler of Northern Makai... just a tomboy... half-breed ruler... just youko's little mutt of a sister, the kind you TRY to avoid, but will someone rule her OWN heart in the end? HieiRosa
1. The Rude Introduction

**_Authoress' note- _**_Alright! Yes it is what you have ALL been waiting for so I better get some good reviews… anyways this is about Rosa/Hiei and if you don't have any clue what I'm talking about that's ok… just go alone with the fic… for all of my other loyal reviewers… and future reviewers **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **and I don't own YYH so don't sue!_

**-Chapter 1-**

_' DAMNIT__! I'm late again!!!!' _Thought a little fox girl as she ran through the woods trying to find her way back to the school pack she was assigned to and never got around to going to.

_' Why__ me… WHY ME!?!'_ she was no more than 5 and her thoughts kept running wild as she ran through the underbrush

she stopped

"Shoot… I'm lost… just what I need" The red eared girl pouted as she sat on a rock and smashed her head into her hands.

"Darn it all… me and my bad luck streak" her lilac eyes danced around her surroundings… trying to find anything recognizable… she was out of luck

Her blonde, red and orange curls were astray everywhere… her black tipped tail swished behind her angrily as she pulled at the pink dress her mother had forced her into wearing.

_'When is she going to understand that I AM NOT A GIRL?'_ she asked herself angrily… and then she heard it.

The fox looked up to see a back blur zooming above her.

"Huh?" she twisted her features in confusion as she sped after it, but soon found her self even more lost.

"Grr… damn attention span…" she kicked the tree that stood beside sending a spiky haired kid from the canopies of hell… at least that's what SHE thought.

Hiei mumbled a curse as she rubbed his head angrily.

"Stupid little girl watch where you're going" He mumbled taking out his katana.

"Wow… shinny do you know how to use that?!?" she asked with a laugh as the boy looked at her strangely.

"Would I be carrying it around with me if I DIDN'T?" he asked a bit annoyed from the fox.

"Sorry… just a question"

"You looked weird" Hiei laughed as the girl glared.

"SHUT UP I DO NOT!" She yelled her lilac eyes dancing with anger.

"Hn do too, you don't look like any fox demon I've ever seen"

"Well how could you see if your head is so far up your butt?" Hiei glared and pulled out his katana pointing it at her throat.

"Take that back little girl" The fox just stared at him with amusement.

"No! I don't take back my opinions butt head" Hiei rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword.

"That mouth is going to get you in trouble one of these days" he said annoyed.

"Hn… like I care"

It was silent for what seemed like eternity… until…

"What's your name, so I know who I'm insulting" The girl asked annoyingly.

"Hn you insult me… I think it's the other way around… it's Hiei if you're all that interested… and who the hell are you?" he asked as the girl smiled.

"I'm Rosa" she said happily only getting rolling eyes from Hiei.

"Hn…"

"Hn? What does that mean?" Rosa asked a bit bewildered.

"Don't worry about it kid, just stay out of my way" and Hiei was gone.

"Huh? YOU JERK!" is all that could be heard through the now deserted forest.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Rosa?!" screamed an all to familiar voice, she turned around only to see a teen-age Youko searching through the forest.

"Brother!!" Rosa ran to the sliver haired fox and hugged him happily.

"Where have you been… you missed class again"

"I got lost in this damn forest" she growled angry at her self for being so stupid.

"Don't say Damn and come on… Mom's waiting" she grabbed his hand and he pulled her out and back… to her less that enthusiastic life.


	2. Lies Are Not So Pretty

**_Authoress' note- _**_I know you've all been waiting for this for a while… so bare with me this will get better I promise… just got to get through the gritty details first… plus I'm sick so… **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

****

****

**-Chapter 2-**

_'Boredom… Boredom… Boredom'_

Is the only though that kept swimming through Rosa's mind as she rolled her eyes at the fox teacher in front of her… who just so happened to insult her about her tardiness not but a few moments ago.

I mean you would think that wench would be use to it by now? Rosa was never on time… it was against her own nature to do anything right.

Rosa just sat up into an Indian style position and starred into the sky with a glazed over look.

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Rosalina… I just didn't think you were old enough" her mother muttered lowly as Rosa felt her temperature boil.

"SO YOU MEAN I'M A DAMN FIRE DEMON!?!" she screamed her eyes glaring red as her fists clenched at her sides.

"Don't say damn young lady" her mother scolded as Rosa stomped her foot in annoyance.

"That doesn't matter right now MOTHER!!! I swear I am almost 8 years old and you won't even tell me that my own father is a fire demon… how could you keep something like that from me… how could you LIE to me like that?" she asked as she looked down at the floor her lilac orbs scanning for anything but her mother's face.

Youko stared at his sister and then to his mother.

"Maybe you should tell-" but his request was stopped abruptly by his mother's glare

"Tell me what?" Rosa asked as her mother sighed and glared at her older child.

"Nothing…. Just…. Nothing" she mumbled as Ross growled and clenched her claws into her fists.

"FINE KEEP EVERYTHING FROM ME WHY DON'T YOU!" and with that she stormed out of the door and slammed it behind her.

**End of Flashback**

That was two weeks ago… she hadn't talked to her family since then… not even her brother, whom seemed to be very anxious about something at the moment.

Rosa snapped back into reality when she felt someone slapping her hand, she looked up to see a very frustrated instructor.

"I swear Miss Rosa you can never keep your mind out of the clouds for two minutes and that's when you decide to show up… I think I am going to have to talk to your mother about this" Rosa shook her head slightly

"I don't think you want to do that" she mumbled lowly with wide eyes.

"Oh and why not"

"Because my mother is your boss and she would probably just blame situation on you" Rosa said as the instructor suddenly stood erect.

That was right, Rosa's mother WAS the leader of the fox pack… that was until her brother would come of age… but that didn't seem to make a difference in their opinion of Rosa… it always seemed they despised and looked down upon her… but what did she know, her whole life was a lie but her standards.

"Fine then… well then show me how your dancing is coming along young lady" they women said sternly, Rosa just looked up at her and then sat back.

"I don't feel like dancing…. Hn" she heard the classes gasps at her sudden disobedience, who cared if dancing was what a fine young female kitsune was born to do… she WASN'T gonna be another damn damsel that was for sure and besides… she WAS only half kitusne… not that they knew that.

"Miss Rosa you MUST learn this it is your duty AS a little female kitsune and you know that… what would your mother think?" the women scolded making Rosa just growl and stand up, untying her swollen feet she stepped on this the platform and did the routine they had practiced earlier.

Only she slipped

And then again

And then AGAIN!

"That's enough young lady please step down" the women said with a pitiful tone… Rosa stared at her for a minute then jumped off the stage.

_'Maybe the fact that I am fire demon… is the reason I suck at this so bad… I guess it makes sense' _Rosa thought as she sat down on the soft grass.

"You may go now… and hopefully improve… I swear I don't understand why this is so difficult for you" Rosa just grumbled and pulled her shoes on and grabbed her bag… taking off into the woods…

_'at least she doesn't know about my… situation… that's good I guess my mother hasn't spread this around… I guess I'll have to jump through the vent again …joy' _as soon as her thoughts subsided she felt a rain drop upon her nose.

"Great…" she thought as she ran into an umbrage that the autumn trees provided, her long pale dresses swayed behind her as she pulled her thousand of curls into a pony tail.

_'damn dress makes me look so pitiful… I'll have to change before I leave… for my run´_ She thought as she looked down at her outfit, she was determined to get her mother to change her mind about making her dress like a 'good little girl' she despised that phrase… not to mention what she was forced to wear.

She loved to run… she couldn't help the fact that her mind urged her to let everything fall behind her… and a dress was just not made for that… that's why she brought her OWN clothes.

Rosa ducked by a stream and watched as drops of water decorated its stolid surface… she ducked quickly and changed.

She emerged with her long curls tied back into two long pig tails and a dark red baggy tee-shirt and black sweat pants. That made her 7 year-old body look more boyish than anything else… she had to run off her anger… had to run off the lies she was covered with head to toe

**Crack**

Rosa looked up for the sound and saw something move quickly from above her.

"Who's there?? Reveal yourself coward" she yelled only to receive a pompous 'Hn'

The he jumped to the ground in front of her… she looked at who was in front of her and couldn't understand who the kid was, he wore all black and had a white bandana tied around his forehead… then it hit her.

"Hey I remember you… you're the butt head from two years ago" she said with a chuckle as she watched the demons dace turn into a rigid glare.

"Shut up girl, it's not like I want to be here" he growled as Rosa just stared at him.

"Don't call me a girl I swear I'll throw you in that tree" she said with a glare that equaled if not conquered his.

"Hn please you couldn't kill a fly rather me little girl... besides what are you saying you're a man" He grinned as he watched her eyes lower angrily.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK! "She screamed as she raced at him and went to sock one to him… only missing in the process and tumbling into the dirt floor.

"Hn you're slow… you shouldn't get so agitated so easily… you'll get killed like that girl" Rosa lifted her head from the dirt when she heard hi statement and just pushed herself from her fallen position.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?" she screamed as she ran at him again… just receiving the same tumble to the ground… this time when she began to rise she felt a cold blade pressed against her neck.

"You're wasting my time girl, why don't you give up you can't win" Rosa looked over at him, his crimson eyes just poured anger at her as her glared and then sheathed his sword.

"You're not worth the bloody mess you would cause" he stated pompously.

"You have a sword"

"a katana… yeah so what's your point?" he said sharply as Rosa shook her head.

"Hn… just wondering… Hiei… isn't it?" she asked as he just turned and began to walk away.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!!!"

"Hn it's none of your business" Rosa stopped for a moment then raced after him angrily, he stopped abruptly once he felt a rose zoom pass him and impale the tree in front of him… splitting it in half and making several red and orange leaves tumble to the soft earth… he turned around.

"Are you trying to kill me, because that was pathetic aim girl" he said, he knew he was getting to her and it made him muse over her agitated state.

"SHUT UP!" she said panting softly as she pulled the two pig tails behind her letting them run down her back.

"Hn" she stared at him as he began to walk again once more.

"FINE YOU WAIT THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU BUTT-HEAD I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! EVEN USING A KATANA! YOU WAIT I'M GONNA BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME!" she screamed as he just left into the pouring rain.

"Hn, like you couldn't even swing the thing girl…" and with that he was gone of sight.

_' Damnit__ I swear I'm gonna beat him… screw what my family thinks, even if I have to keep it a secret he's gonna go down!!' _she let the rain pour upon her now shivering form, maybe this was what she was looking for.. .Becoming something no one else did or dared to do, to go against the social order of demon world and become a female katana fighting fire-kitsune.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Arano**** Honou- **O.O :: backs away as well:: here :: hands doughnuts:: have fun and um… yes Hiei and Rosa… are a bit funny to each other aren't they… you just wait!

**magz22- **:: gets handed a award:: I would like to thank all the little people :: cracks up:: no just kidding… but yeah I guess I deserve a reward… :: eyes go wide:: anything but pink though!

**tigerhw114-**yes Rosa's past… just what everyone has been waiting for!!!

**Kitari****- **Thank you!!!

**AnonymousHieiFan101- **I updated!!! Woot!!!

**Black-Flamed-Wolf- **oh course I'm gonna update silly!

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **YAH!! Another story!!!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **don't worry… it can only get better MUAHAAHA

**Kat1132- **yes… insulting is my hobby and pastime lol!!


	3. Anger Managment clearly needed

**_Authoress' note- _**_YES!! :: does a dance:: I get to update before Friday WOOT!! Anwyays **please review!**_

**-Chapter 3-**

He had been gone now for what seemed like an eternity… but really for only a year or so.

Youko had left… Rosa was now at the human age of 12, the truth was… she knew the whole time it was coming… she knew her brother would leave this despicable demon castle. He was never one to stay in a place too long, just like her.

Yea that's right demon castle, it seems that Rosa was pushed into the greedy hands of government once she turned the human age of 10… she was told of her true royal demon heritage.

She was the future ruler of northern Makai or fire demon territory. Her father was assassinated by a horde of demons when she was just a baby because of the lack of security… but that was now taken care of.

Yep that's right her father was murdered in the same house she was living in, and now… not only could she not even get out of skipping class, she had a guard or a servant of a messily made following her around EVERYWHERE!

_'Can't I get a break just for like 2 minutes… damn!' _Rosa thought as she slammed the door shut the only room suitable for her privacy, the bathroom.

Rosa slid the glass plated window up and slipped her training outfit on, which consisted of a blood red tied tee-shirt and black baggy training pants, her combat boots swung over the ledge as she slid down the roof quietly.

_'This is getting ridiculous, can't they just leave me alone GAD!' _she thought as she jumped down and hit the ground hard.

Two guards could be heard in the background, but Rosa was already hugging the wall once they passed, holding what looked like sweet snow, she shook her head and forced herself not to laugh.

Sweet Snow, fire demons' only weakness.

_'I swear if this the only way I can train, it won't be long before I DO leave this throne to those ungrateful bastards' _Rosa reflected the forced field with her blade and slid through the perimeters out to the real world… Makai

She had been training for about 3 years, her sheath had a rose bud engraved and her handle was dark blue leather. After the news about her relation to the fire demons slipped, her kitsune life had become a living hell.

All they would do was glare at her, or call her an ungrateful mutt, stick mud in her dancing shoes, or tell her she wasn't a REAL demon.

Rosa brushed the memories away as she dropped her bag by the stream she always trained at, the waterfall trickled down and left a soothing melody to calm her anxious nerves. This was the place her brother had left her when he took off to God knows where… it was true she DID come to train… but it still held his scent… the only scent she held in affection.

She looked down at the stream, her reflection held two blood red ears, decorated with tips of black and long flowing blonde, red and orange curls with were tied back into a braid behind her. Her eyes could only be described as mesmerizing; unfortunately she was cursed with the color-shifting eyes. It ruined her sparring face, because whenever she was angry her eye color would change to her mood… an obvious advantage to her opponent to figure out her next move.

Rosa pushed her bag out of the way and unsheathed her sword. She was forced to practiced outside of the castle boundaries… it was forbidden for female demons to train and become fighters, especially kitsunes and demon royalty.

But every time she remembered that baka's face, it only made her that more determined to prove them all wrong, she WAS going to be a warrior and that was all there was to it.

Suddenly a large mud ball came flying at her.

**WHAM!**

Rosa dropped her sword and turned to the direction the concoction had come from… there stood a group of kitsunes smug grins plastered on their faces.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mutt" one stated with a smirk as he threw another mud ball at her.

Rosa's face was splattered with muck once the glob hit, she growled lowly, her eyes turning a bright red.

"Oh don't tell me the little fire mutt is getting upset" the kitsune mused in a not so cute baby voice.

_'stay calm… he isn't worth it remember… you can't kill another demon… you can't kill HIM he's part of your clan, Oh hell I'm not part of that clan… alright so he's a part of your mother's clan… just ignore it' _Rosa calmed herself as she turned to pick of her sword.

**WHAM!**

Another ball was thrown and another… soon they came in dozens, Rosa sheathed her sword and turned around shielding her face.

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG MUTT!" one screamed as he threw a rather large mud ball.

Before she knew what she was doing, her sword was unsheathed and she was standing behind silent bodies… they collapsed.

Rosa blinked and looked down at her sword once she heard the impact… it was colored red.

She dropped it suddenly and stepped back holding her mouth as she looked back at the massacred bodies of the foxes that had made fun of her moments before.

_'Oh my God what have I done?!?' _She thought as she grabbed her sword and sheathed it grabbing her bag she rushed into the forest away from the horrendous sight.

_'Stay calm, STAY CALM! It wasn't your fault; no of course not they deserved it right! Wait! What am I saying they don't deserve to die! But… It's too late to do anything now… they're right I don't belong here… I don't deserve this! It's not my fault that my parents fell in love and EWWW bad images COME OUT OF MY HEAD!... maybe I should leave yes… that's what I have to do! Youko had the right Idea… I have to leave I HAVE to its destiny… if I wasn't sure then I am NOW! My first murder… was because I don't belong… it's a sign… its gotta to be!' _Rosa's mind was buzzing with crazy thoughts as she ran into a tree.

"Ow…" she yelled to no one as she rubbed her nose and looked back… damn tree wasn't suppose to be there!

"Hn stupid onna, are you always lost when I find you" I voice rang from the trees as Hiei dropped from the tree she had ran into.

Boy he was getting cute… wait! AH NO!

"HN shut up… you're that baka from before aren't you" Rosa asked as she wiped some of the gunk from her face, Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"Hn and I think you were that girl from before… but I could be mistaken… that mask your wearing is hideous" Rosa glared at him as she threw some of the still slimy mud at him, he dodged it.

"Shut up shrimp" it was true he was a full inch shorter than herself… go figure.

"Don't call me that Onna" he said with a sneer tone, Rosa looked at him.

"Oh so now I'm an onna… wow BIG improvement baka" Hiei smirked, he had gotten her riled up.

"Why don't you just go away I don't have the toleration for you right now" Rosa mumbled as she pulled her hair from her face. Hiei looked at her side to see a katana.

"HN you know it's improper for female demons to fight, even more little female kitsunes… does you mother know about this?" he asked with a pompous tone.

"Fuck my mother, and I don't care what everyone thinks, I told you I was going to get good and kick your ass and I still tend on doing that" she said looking at him with her bright lilac orbs.

"Why stop now" Hiei said getting into fighting position, Rosa glared at him and took a hold of her katana.

"If you wish Baka I can take car of it NOW!" she yelled in agitation, but as soon as her words left her mouth she felt a blow hit her right side.

He really hit her.

Hiei landed behind her, as she clutched the now bleeding wound.

Rosa turned, her eyes burned a menacing black, she cursed in several demon dialects and charged at him.

Hiei blocked her blows, she was fast he'd give her that.

She slashed to the right, Hiei blocked it quickly

She was good too… well for a female that is.

Rosa landed before him some minutes later breathing ragid breaths as she dropped her sword and felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

Hiei sheathed his sword and stared down at her as she landed on her knees, her eyes dropping down from exhaustion.

"Hn you might just be worth my time someday" he stated as he disappeared from her sight… into the trees above.

_'What's with this guy and disappearing' _she though and collapsed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Nagomy****- **haha alright I updated!

**HieiFan666- **THIS story is about their original life together and all… but Yes I will continue my other fic as well

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **haha yes I thought it was about time she got one!

**Inu.-sess.fan**I've decided that I'm not going to put anyone in my stories… cause then I would have to put everyone that asks to put them in my stories… and I can't do that sorry ;-(

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **haha , Don't be getting with TOO many frying pans now

**Arano**** Honou- **haha… yes I do love it, they are just soo sweet to each other aren't they?

**Anna30151- **Here ya go!

**Magz22-** haha thank you :: takes trophy:: I want to thank all the little people MUAHAHAHAHAH!

**Sapphire66- **its alright I'm brain dead today!

****


	4. Can't we all just get along!

**_Authoress' note- _**_yes that's right I am updating! It's a bloody miracle!! Anyways… gotta get to it… :: goes and stares at computer:: now what to write… :: sees Hiei glaring:: oh yes oh course I forgot there for a minute… hehe ahem :: cleaning of throat:: here we go it continues!!_

**-Chapter 4-**

She had her things packed, as she slipped down the roof top onto the cold hard Earth, getting past the guards was nothing… actually leaving was another.

_'Remember his is for the best… no one will miss you… besides you killed all those demons, you need to become a bandit it's only proper' _Rosa turned her back to her home and pressed forward.

It had only several days before when she had fought that annoying fire demon... and her shoulder still hurt from his bone cracking blows.

It was dark now, and all her thoughts and memories were masked by the blanket of stars above her, nothing could keep her from leaving now- she was already out of kistune territory.

_'I wonder why they hate me so much? I mean I know I am a half breed… but I am still strong, I know I don't have manners but that's what makes me ME… and yes I don't have a father and my step father is a pompous air head but that's MY life not theres… why should they care?' _Rosa couldn't get these thoughts to stop running through her mind that is until she ran into another tree.

"Damn trees are trying to kill me!Down with the rainforest!" Rosa looked around and laughed at hers stupidity, she was all alone now, and no one could call her a fool… Yep she was all alone now, no one… absolutely no one.

Rosa looked around her eyes were dark with remorse as she thought about what she was leaving behind, what she knew she could never feel again, comfort, love… a home.

The fox demon threw her head back and forced herself to laugh at her stupid thoughts, this was the whole reason she was leaving right?!?

**Crack**

Rosa looked around a bit puzzled from the sudden cracking of wood, and then felt something drop on top of her; she forced the warm mass off of her as she smelled alcohol upon whatever it was. She looked over to see what she had tossed… a demon!?!

Rosa backed away a bit as she fled the other way, why were drunken demons falling from the sky!?!

**BAM**

Suddenly the fox demon found herself on her ass and staring at what seemed to be the sky; she kicked herself back up into a standing position only to see what HIEI!?!

Hiei shook his head free from the impact and looked over at the object he had blindly ran into… it was that fox demon from earlier.

"What the hell are you doing out here princess?" Rosa glared at him as she brushed herself off.

"What the hell are you doing running around and not watching where you are going?" she asked a bit of annoyance in her voice, she was trying to get the hell away from her memories and what does she get? Knocked on her ass!!!

"Hn you're in my way"

"No actually I believe it is the other way fire brat" Hiei ruffled his nose from the obvious comeback and rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk" he stated, Ross ruffled her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hn, you're that fire demon princess aren't you… that half breed or whatever" Rosa's eyes went wide, even he knew!! How commercialized was her life!?!

"am not"

"Obviously you are, or you wouldn't be running from fire demon territory.., you obviously being half fox demon, they don't let your kind in there unless on special circumstances, you and I both know that" Rosa glared at him.

"My kind? What is MY kind? I if I remember correctly the last time I checked I was the only fire fox in existence" she stated, Hiei smirked, this was quite amusing.

"Hn what do you just go" Rosa stated pointing the opposite way in which she was traveling, Hiei rolled his eyes once again.

"I was until you got in my way" Rosa's eyes almost fell out of her head.

"EXCUSE ME BUT IT WAS YOU WHO RAN INTO ME!"

"Was not"

"was to"

"Was not"

"YES IT WAS!"

Hiei was obviously getting a little irked form the conversation.

"Hn I don't have time for this, Hn but I wasn't going that way" Hiei began to walk in the same direction that Rosa herself was traveling in.

"W… wait you're going that way" Rosa asked dumbly, Hiei flashed her a are-you-that-dense look, Rosa shook it off though and followed him anyways.

"What are you doing?" he asked Rosa pulled her pack further onto her back.

"What does it look like baka I'm traveling" Hiei glanced at her then gave one stale Hn

"Well travel by yourself" and with that he ascended to the trees.

Rosa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine then MR. Smarty Pants I will! Who needs a moody fire demon as a companion anyways Baka"

and then there was silence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa groaned as she turned her head which rested on her lumpy pack… it had been a LONG night; Rosa opened one of her lilac eyes only to see the sun was shining menacingly upon her features.

She sat up and looked around; it had been her first night from home… and obviously not her last since she had NO clue where she was. She had been walking aimlessly all night, and now she was lost.

Not that she knew where she was going… but still, even if she wanted she couldn't.

"Hn you know you shouldn't sleep on the ground like that, bandits aren't exactly the friendliest of people" Rosa looked to where the voice had come from and found Hiei sitting in a tree above her.

"And you would know this how… oh yes I forgot you're the forest rat, the kind that's a pest that you just can't kill" Hiei glared at her and then jumped down from his perch.

"Hn Please Onna I fought off 3 demons last night from disturbing you" he stated, Rosa looked at him confused.

"And why did you do that, what are you Santa Clause now? Or possibly my own little guardian angel that descended from heaven to make sure I don't get killed … aww my own little savior" Hiei glared at her once again.

"Hn, Don't worry it was a ONE time offer I assure you" Rosa just rolled her eyes as she stood up grabbing her bag.

"Well as much as I would LOVE to chit chat all day with you Mr. Sunshine I have to get going… I have a feeling it won't be long till the search party comes prancing around looking for me," Rosa secured the heavy bag upon her back and turned to leave.

"Hn, I wouldn't go that way" Rosa turned to look at him.

"And why the hell not, it's just as good of a choice as the others" Hiei smirked form her obvious ignorance.

"Because that path will just take you back home… that is unless that's where you were planning on running back to?" Rosa huffed at his last comment and stuck her tongue out at the fire demon.

"Yea right, I'm not weak I can make it!" Hiei just gave one stale Hn and disappeared once again into the woods.

"Yeah that's right! Run away and leave me to do this on my own! I didn't want your help anyways Baka!!!" Rosa screamed to the dense air as she stuck her tongue out once again to no one, she turned the opposite way of which her home laid and pressed on.

Pressed on to fulfill her destiny… on the road.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**tigerhw114-**YAH! You're back on the review list yah!!!

**Nagomy****- **Thankie!

**LivingImpared****- **alright I did! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! :: looks around with a pouch of sugar in my possession:: SUGAR!!!

**AnoymousHieifan101- **yah I did!!

**HieiFan666- ::** takes crown away slowly:: now we can't have this going to your head… besides you just scared away all the reviewers AHHH!!! :: throws crown down:: Its possessed!!!

**Huyana**** Jaganshi- **alright I tried to update… seems I bit late… oh well!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **thank you!

**Sapphire66- **I know wouldn't it!!

**Arano**** Honou- **hehe yeah I know… my spelling sucks… oh well that's what I get for doing 4 fics at one time!!! I guess I'm just too lazy to care MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I have you to do that!


	5. Nap Time

**_Authoress' note- _**_I know I know it's been FOREVER since I have updated… what can say, SCHOOL SUCKS! Ah now that, that is finished I can go on with the fic _

**-Chapter 5-**

He was hot on her trail, she could feel his energy chasing after he as she ran through the forest, her brother had heard about her disappearance and was now determined to find her… and this time he was getting too close for comfort.

Rosa felt gravity tug at her as she fell the ground with a thump, the only was she was going to lose him was to get away by foot on hard solid ground.

The fox demon ran quickly upon the slick wet ground, she had become faster since her disappearance, it had only been about 6 months but living in the wilderness of Makai alone can make it feel like eternity.

It had been a while since she had had a chance to shower or have a hot meal, and it was starting to show upon her features.

She heard the rushed pounding of feet behind her as she flipped herself into a rather large tree, hiding in the trees luscious leaves.

Youko stopped beneath it, he could sense his sister's presence around him somewhere… he could have sworn he was getting close. The question was WHY was she running from him in the first place?

The fox demon below her took another sniff at the air them grumbled in obvious defeat and stalked away back the way he had come.

Why was he so damn determined to ruin her life? She was trying to save him why was he trying to contradict her actions? These thoughts kept rummaging though Rosa' angered thoughts as she dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Damn I need to learn how to get away from him faster… its my scent that is attracting him to me… possibly if I change it…" Rosa mumbled to herself as she walked upon the worn path she had been traveling on before.

A flock of birds chirped happily above her, she sighed… luckily she was on the safer side of Makai… it had taken her 6 months to do so.

Rosa hummed lightly to herself as she thought about what she cold possibly do to hide her scent.

Hiei stood upon the branch several feel away from the onna below him, she looked homely, her clothes and hair were full of soot and, but he bright lavender eyes still seemed to pierce the scene, he knew her spirit was what kept leading him to her.

_'… Why must she be wherever I am?' _Hiei thought to himself as he watched the girl stop and drop her belongings beside a hot spring.

Rosa stared at herself in the reflection in the water, she looked so plain, her hair was a mess and her clothes were nothing more than rags now. Rosa sighed at her appearance.

She began to change out of her clothes but halted once she heard a snap from a tree behind her; she turned and quickly unsheathed her sword.

"Hn you're going to have to learn to react quicker than that I have been sitting here for the past 10 minutes" Rosa let go of the breath she had been holding once she heard the familiar voice.

"Do you follow me or something?" she asked harshly as she sheathed her sword and turned around once again to the stream in front of her, she heard a thump and then a 'Hn' emit the air.

Rosa rolled her eyes as she began to untie her boots.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked confused as Rosa turned around dropping the boots onto the ground.

"I am going to wash off if it's any of your business" she mumbled as she untied her hair from his disheveled bun, Hiei turned around a slight blush upon his features.

"Hn" he turned to the tree and sat at his base, facing the opposite direction of the kitsune.

"So you still insist on staying huh?" Rosa asked as she went into the water letting the cold water wash away the filth upon her body.

"Hn you don't own the woods kitsune" Rosa felt a smile cross her lips, it had been a while since someone had made her laugh.

"That is true I suppose" she mused as she dipped her head under water and then can back up gasping for air.

"I see you are still alive, I would have thought that the Makai wilderness would have killed someone as sheltered as yourself by now" he stated making Rosa roll her eyes as she got redressed.

"Well obviously I proved you wrong, I AM still alive fire brat… "Rosa growled angrily

"Hn…" Hiei turned around to see Rosa now tying her boots; she stood erect and noticed the fire demon was staring at her.

"What?" she asked obviously confused about why the fire demon couldn't seem to get his eyes off of her.

She was short and her long blonde and red tresses met and mid back, she black baggy pants and blue tee-shirt, her dark red ears and tail swished behind her in confusion.

"Hn you look like hell" Rosa glared at the fire demon once his thoughts were known.

"Yes and you are the picture of perfect yourself baka," Rosa growled once she felt herself yawn… she was tired and she knew she needed to sleep; it had been too long since she had, had a good night's sleep.

"Hn is that a normal occurrence for you, to yawn in the middle of the day," Rosa glared at him once again as she grabbed her bag.

"Why do you care?" she asked walking past him.

"Because I'm bored" he stated following her, knowing it would annoy her sooner or later.

"Will you stop that baka, go back to your own life, I've been insulted quite enough for one day," she mumble getting a smirk from the fire demon.

"Hn you still owe me a fight" he pointed out making Rosa turn around in obvious annoyance.

"Fine, I'll fight you…" Rosa stopped herself once an idea came to mind.

"On one condition" she stated crossing her arms as she awaited Hiei's answer.

"Which would be" Hiei asked waiting for her answer.

"You watch the area while I take a nap," Rosa stated, Hiei's blinked.

"No" he state in his nonchalant tone.

"Fine then no fight, I haven't slept in over 48 hours, I'm tired and I wouldn't even begin to give you a good fight in this state. Besides you said you were bored"

Hiei was silent for a second, she was right she wouldn't be of any use to him.

"Hn… fine, but this better be a good fight" Rosa stared at the demon for a moment, she couldn't believe it was that easy.

"Alright deal" and with that the 12 year old fox demon climbed jumped into a tree and situated herself.

"Hn I thought you didn't like trees" Hiei asked a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up" Rosa snapped as she closed he eyes, Hiei sat below her as she felt herself surrendering to sleep knowing that when she awoke a fight would be awaiting her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AnonymousHieiFan101- **hehe '

**Me/Nambe- **this is a… sequel kinda… IDK its about their past

**LivingImpaired****- **hehe I updated!!!

**HieiFan666- **Yah… Hiei has his moments.

**Inu.-sess.fan****- **hehe IDK he just might

**Tigerhw114- **yah it really does suck that they won't let you review a chapter twice.

**Arano**** Honou- **ICE CREAM!!!! I mean sweet snow!!! :: looks at Hiei:: I guess I have to share… :: hands it to him:: I'm in a good mood anyways…. He got lucky.

**Sappire66- ::** takes some ice cream:: thank you… YUMMY!!

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **hehe fluff is so great!


	6. Its a Deal

**_Authoress' note - _**_I know I KNOW! I have waited too long to update… as usual, I apologize – life has been hectic… too hectic for my liking but what can you do?? Please review – make my day, I wanna hear from you guys!_

**-Chapter 6- **

Hiei stared out into space as the slow soft sound of Rosa's snoring could be heard throughout the forest.

_'Is she always this loud?' _He thought to himself as he felt the tree shift - Rosa turned to her side, Hiei sighed and stared out into nothingness as he waited for the fox demon to get up, it couldn't be much longer, she had been out for at least 8 hours.

A grumble could be heard as Rosa stirred; she rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked down to see crimson eyes meeting her gaze.

"Up so soon?" Hiei asked as he watched the sleep fox demon awaken.

"Is that sarcastic?" she asked tiredly.

"Maybe" Hiei stated plainly, Rosa only grumbled as she dropped to the ground upon her feet, she moved to the stream to wake herself up.

Obviously this kitsune was NOT a morning person.

Rosa looked back at her reflection as she wiped her face dry; she still looked like hell, but not as bad as before.

She turned to see Hiei staring at her plainly

"Oh don't get too excited" Rosa stated in a huffy tone rolling her eyes in the process.

"Are you ready to fight or not?" He asked plainly, Rosa yawned and nodded casually.

"Yes I suppose, why not?" and with that the two faced each other in defense.

"Whenever you're ready" Rosa stated plainly as she grabbed the handle of her katana.

Hiei abruptly disappeared out of site, and hit the kitsune in the side, thankfully she blocked it.

He would hit, she would block… and so on.

Never did Rosa even get a chance to hit the little fire kroomie, she had underestimated her opponent… as usual.

Hiei stopped once he felt the Kitsune's energy wavering.

"Don't' tell me you're ready to give up already, you assured me this was going to be a good fight" the fire demon stated, Rosa growled.

"And it will be-" and with that she did it, a swift move to the right and BAM! Right in the smacker.

Hiei stumbled back grabbing his shoulder in obvious pain; she had hit him – what was wrong with this picture.

Rosa smiled as she waited for the fire demon to recover; a growl emitted the air as Hiei grabbed a hold of his katana once again.

"For a mutt you're not half bad" Rosa felt her ears sag… a mutt, was that all she was to him… was that all she was to everyone, just a pedigree?

Rosa promptly sheathed her sword, and grabbed her belongings; Hiei stared at her in confusion.

"Where are you going, we're not finished fighting…" Rosa looked behind her and stiffened her form.

"Obviously if all I am is a mutt to you… I haven't succeeded anything on my journey yet – goodbye Hiei" and with that she began to walk the worn dirt road away from the scene.

_'What the…. A mutt? Did she really take offense to a stupid comment like-…. Maybe her cause isn't as pathetic as I thought it was…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa stared at the fire she had created a few hours ago. She was alone again on the road and deep in thought about what the hell she was actually doing there in the first place.

_' I'm here to prove myself… come on fox ya gotta keep reminding yourself you are BETTER than they are… you can do this – you can make it through – besides who would want you anyways' _Rosa picked at the embers as she laid her tired head in her hands.

A tree snapped.

Rosa turned and stared out into the darkness for what caused the interruption – Hiei came in view.

_'Great just what I need some more 'positive' influence' _Rosa groaned inwardly as the newly bandaged fire demon sat at the fire silently.

"Why are you here?" Rosa asked plainly, avoiding eye contact with the other demon.

"Hn, you're camp was on the way to the area I am traveling to, what? Did you think I purposely came here?" The red eyed demon asked, Rosa rolled her eyes at his arrogance and threw a look that would make Satan eat his words.

"Ok then, if you must camp here then stay over there away from me and keep your damn opinions to yourself" she commanded, Hiei raised a brow.

"Who the hell are you ordering around?" he asked a bit irritated by her chastised tone towards him.

"You baka, now leave me along, I was enjoying myself before you came around" Hiei stared at her as she picked at the embers in the fire.

"By yourself?" he asked questioning the kitsune's happiness, the 12 year old glared at him and threw the stick into the fire.

"Fine I'll leave-" and with that she turned around and jumped into an adjacent tree away from the fire demon.

"Are you always so insecure?" Hiei asked shortly after her departure, knowing she could hear him…. It wasn't like the little fire demon to ask so many questions, but this girl had caught his interest.

"You're one to talk… I haven't heard one positive word out of your pathetic mouth since we met" Rosa yelled from the tree, hidden by the dark foliage.

"You're right I don't flaunt my happiness" Hiei stated, Rosa laughed bitterly.

"Oh please you're not happy and you know it, how could any creature be happy living in the wilderness like this 24/7 without anyone at all?" Rosa asked harshly, Hiei blinked.

"Well then miss pessimist, why are you out here in the wilderness by yourself?" no answer followed.

Then

"I have my reasons" she muttered lowly as her eyes pierced the darkness, Hiei smirked, he was finally getting to his girl – it brought him great amusement for some reason to see this girl's true form come out.

"Hn" and with that the fire demon jumped into a tree not too far away from the kitsune cradled in an oak near by.

"Whatever" is all Rosa could mutter as the darkness became the only sound of the night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei growled as he listened to the darkness, the kitsune's snoring piercing the stolid air.

He needed ear plugs

He began to think about what she had said earlier… was her really as unhappy as she said he was.

He scratched at the jagan that he had gotten implanted and groaned when he couldn't seem to find his sister's ki… she must be sleeping like normal demons

Then the snoring stopped

Hiei looked up to see why the kitsune had stopped her incessant snoring, and then he heard it.

The sound of voices

A figure jumped from the tree, Rosa had been cradled in and then swiftly landed into the tree where Hiei sat. Rosa's eyes changed from their usual lavender tone to a darker hue as she realized the voices were coming closer.

"Hn what are you doing, I'm sure its just bandits" Hiei stated only to receive the sound of shushing in return.

"It's my brother" she stated quietly as the sound of Youko's voice became clearer.

"He's been searching for me for months and he can smell my scent I just KNOW it" Rosa stated as she jumped onto the same branch as the fire demon.

Hiei sniffed the hair, she did smell very unusual.

The sweet smell of ashes and summer rain, hen a thought crossed his mind.

"Alright if I helped you would you consider making a deal" Hiei stated getting a confused from the Kitsune.

"What do you mean help? What kind of deal?" Hiei groaned in response.

"You help me with a robbery, I help mask your scent," Rosa heard her mind say no but her face nodded instead.

What was she getting herself into?

Hiei smirked; this was going to be fun

The fire demon grabbed a hold of Rosa's arm and pulled her close to his body, grabbing his cloak he tossed it around her and allowed his own scent to overcome her own.

Youko came into view

He stopped, sniffing the air he found himself being lead to a tree.

Rosa could only find her mind blank as she watched the sight in front of her; Hiei leaned in closer resting his chin upon her forehead as he watched the demon below.

Youko waited for a minute, and then groaned in obvious defeat.

"Let's go this way" he stated pointed to the road leading away from Rosa's secret hiding place.

Rosa let out the breath she had been holding once her brother went out of view

That was close, Hiei let out his trademark hn and released the fox demon from his warm embrace.

She turned

"That was… pretty cleaver" she stated only getting a Hn from the fire demon.

"Remember our deal, you have to help me with a raid" he stated getting a groan and a nod from the Rosa.

"Yah Yah I know baka, I always keep my word," and with that she jumped from the tree back to her own.

The sound of snoring soon followed

For tomorrow the chaos begins

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tigerhw114- **Yes I know…heh don't think I haven't had some angry readers lately hehe opps

**LivingImpaired****- **YAH I UPDATED!

**Soulless eys- **oppossum huh?? Hehe '

**Inu.-sess.fan****- **You and that tail… hmm maybe some tail therapy will help you with this… anger it seems you have towards your appendage

**Ice-queen6054- **yah!!! YOU REVIEWED!!

**Me/nambe- **hehe ICE CREAM!!! ::steals it back:: MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**AnonymousHieiFan101- **K! well I updated for you!!

**Animefreak102- **do you have any idea how TIRED I am!!! Man writing can be so… tedious hehe

**Sapphire66-** hehe well ya got your fight… hope you weren't disappointed

**Pen Against Sword- **Thankie I think so too! LONG LIVE ROSA!!!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **NO HOMEWORK FOR ME!!! At least not till tomorrow hehe


	7. Brother Dearest

**_Authoress' Note-_**_ yah I know and I am SOOO sorry that it took me forever to update hehe ' life can really kick your ass sometimes. Anyways ENJOY!_

**-Chapter 7-**

_"Remember our deal, you have to help me with a raid" he stated getting a groan and a nod from the Rosa._

_"Yah Yah I know baka, I always keep my word," and with that she jumped from the tree back to her own._

_The sound of snoring soon followed_

_For tomorrow the chaos begins_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa felt her eyes open slowly as she scanned the area; she was in the forest, that's all she could register at the moment.

She yawned and allowed herself to stretch; only to find herself gone head first into the ground… she was in a tree.

Hiei looked up and gave a quick 'hn' before going back to the fire in front of him… what was he getting himself into?

Rosa sat up Indian style as she rubbed her curly blond hair, trying to suppress the pain she had just caused, then it hit her – her promise from last night- she looked up at Hiei suddenly.

_'That's right… I have to help him with a… what did he call it… a raid?' _Rosa scratched her head at the idea and then stood up, her long hair trailing behind her in a long brain which trailed down her back.

Hiei stood.

"Come on girl, we don't have all day…" Hiei began to walk away from the camp, as he refastened the belt around his back; Rosa grabbed for her around her waste and then found herself running after him.

"What exactly do you expect me to do? With this raid and all?" Hiei glanced at her as she asked him, he smirked… this girl was rather naïve for his taste – he kept on forgetting out inexperienced she really was.

"To steal of course kitsune what else? After all that IS what a raid is" Rosa stared at him for a second then felt herself trip on something below her, she growled as she lifted her face from the dirt.

Hiei looked down at her annoyed.

"You're going to have to become less clumsy than that if you expect to actually survive this, lesson number one about living on your own girl – sometimes being a thief is the only way to survive, so you better become a damn good one," Rosa blinked at him, wasn't that what her brother was? But he did it just for sport… but thieving to survive…

She sniffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh and how would you know this, Hiei the great, have you by chance become an expert at thieving yourself?" Hiei started at her for a minute then turned once again heading in the direction he had been before.

"You have a lot to learn," Rosa felt her eye brows raise at this and rushed after him, what exactly did he mean…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They now stood outside what seemed to be a large… building of some sort, Rosa looked over at Hiei, who just let out a Hn and jumped into a tree beside the building, he peered into the window and once he felt Rosa join him on the branch, he snapped the window and stepped in silently.

Rosa jumped in after him, but found herself losing her balance… Hiei grabbed a hold of her shirt and kept her from falling into the floor.

'Learn not to be so damn clumsy onna!' he snapped within her mind as he let go of her allowing her to fix her composure, she looked over at him and glared.

'Shut up fire breath!' she stated angrily as she found him creeping to the door and opening it slowly… soon she found that he had led her to a vault of some sort, Rosa raised a delicate brow.

"What is this?" she asked, Hiei looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

'Quiet' he stated angrily as he unsheathed his katana and jammed it into the vault, soon prying it open… Rosa felt her mouth form into an 'O' as she saw the gold sparkle before her.

Hiei threw her a bag and pointed to the bounty he had found, Rosa nodded understanding she grabbed a handful of gold and stuffed it in the bag.

But her ears caught the distant yelling of guards, Hiei however went on without noticing, Rosa looked over at the demon beside her and then lifted her fox ears into the air, she heard the door being clicked open.

Before Hiei knew what had happened he had been grabbed harshly and thrown out the window, he looked around and tightened his grip upon his bounty.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, Rosa hushed him and pointed to where they had stood, Guars swarmed the room and before either of them knew what had happened they had been spotted.

"Shit" Rosa stated plainly as she felt Hiei yanking her from their tree and into a hasty retreat, Rosa felt like her arm was going to fall off from Hiei's iron grip but then found herself ramming into the little fire demon's back, she growled and looked up to see what had stopped the fire demon form his retreat.

There he was, her brother staring at the two – more like glaring

Rosa ducked behind Hiei and muttered profanities about this and that and how she was such an idiot by agreeing to such a raid, when she knew her brother was in the area.

Youko growled.

"Let go of my sister now, or prepare to die," Youko stated angrily, Hiei growled – he did NOT like being told what do, especially by an arrogant fox demon.

"Make me" he stated plainly as he tightened his grip around Rosa's grip.

"Gladly," Youko stated reaching for something within his hair, but before he could do so Rosa stepped in between the two.

"Stop acting like children, I'm not a piece of property you know" she stated in an annoyed tone as she yanked her arm from Hiei and glared at her brother.

"You have no idea what I've been going through trying to find you Rosalina" Youko stated, taking a step forward, Rosa took a step backwards.

"And you have no idea how it is trying to sneak around you brother," Rosa stated coldly as she pocketed the small bounty she had collected before she had escaped with Hiei, Youko glared and took a step forward.

"You're coming home, NOW" he stated, Rosa however; only spat on the ground in return.

"What to become a porcelain doll, I don't think so" her lavender eyes beaming up at her brother's.

"Don't back talk," he stated angrily, Rosa just stood her ground as her blood pressure rose.

"Don't tell me what to do Youko Kurama you have no right to do so and refuse to listen, just like you I have decided that running away is my only option," Rosa stated, Youko raised a brow.

"I didn't-"

"Oh save your breath fox," Rosa spat angrily as she grabbed a hold of her katana.

"If you won't let me through I will force myself, but I am NOT going home," Kuroune looked over at Rosa and smirked, never had he seen Youko so riled up over something so petty.

"I highly doubt that Rose" Youko stated coldly, however; Rosa smirked at his remark.

"Just like everyone else you see as nothing but a child... how droll" Rosa stated as she stood now erect, her blood red tail swaying lazily behind her.

"You are a child," Youko stated plainly, Rosa rolled her eyes and felt her hand grabbing for her katana, but it stopped short.

"Fine then – a child huh- well believe what you wish, you cannot force me to go back to that hell… whether if I'm an adult or not – I wont let you" she stated Youko now stood erect an annoyed expression spread across his face.

"I will take you back by force if that is what you wish," Rosa laughed lightly.

"Fine – but you have to catch me first," and with that she disappeared from sight and was off into the trees, Youko growled and ordered his men to capture her, he then turned to glare at the fire demon.

"Who the fuck are you?" he stated a bit irritated with the fact his sister had been with such a cretin, Hiei gave a Hn and then disappeared from site – Youko felt his blood boil, the last thing he wanted was for him to lose site of his sister… and to think she was with Hiei Jaganshi… the forbidden child.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa rushed through the trees as she heard Youko and the others rushing after – she smirked.

_'What fools… to think they think they can catch me from all the way down there… pathe' _but before she could finish her thought she felt vines snatch her from below.

"Damnit" she growled as she thrown into the ground, her brother's figure soon loomed over her own.

"Really did you think you could get away with such childish games?" Youko asked, Rosa growled a she tried to free herself from her brother's vines, but soon gave up and found the floor more interesting.

Youko's expression softened… was she really that desperate to not go back home…

"Rosa… I think we need to talk…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa sipped the drink in front of her as she finished her story, Youko nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

"So you killed par of your own clan…" he stated quietly, Rosa nodded and sipped her drink, she had washed up and now sat at the table with her traditional lavender robes, her hair trailed down to her lower back in a tight brain.

Youko looked up.

"And you think… that they don't accept you is that it?" he asked, Rosa rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I don't think Youki I know they don't… for Christ's sake they threw mud at me!" Rosa stated slamming the cup into the table, unlike her brother; Rosa had quite a temper – knowing this the others left the room.

Youko sighed and then looked over at his little sister.

"Well… I guess there is only one thing to do then" he stated plainly, Rosa felt herself already becoming enraged at what she thought her brother would say.

"You'll just have to stay here then," Rosa looked up confused.

"What?" she asked baffled.

"Yah WHAT!" Kuroune asked truly upset from his partner's decision.

"Well I can't just let you go home, you'll just escape again and they we'll just be in this position again – besides… I figure you being here would be safer then out there on your own," Rosa felt a smile cross upon her lips as she leapt up and hugged Youko.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she stated happily as she found herself doing a little happy dance, Youko chuckled.

"Are you sure this is… wise Youko?" Kuroune asked, Youko nodded.

"What other choice do I have? I can't just let my sister run wild now can I? and she goes back and they find out she murdered those boys… she'll be killed" Kuroune sighed at the fox's explanation and nodded.

Rosa stopped and dance once she found herself becoming dizzy, she sat down at a chair and brushed her hair from her face.

_'I assure you Hiei, next time we meet… I will beat you… you'll see I'll be the best thieve ever!' _and with that thought in mind, Rosa sighed as she slammed her head into the table… and she was out

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Aniset/kats'sis****- **I'm sorry to hear that you are sick… literary: hack couch: and now I am becoming sick as well

**Rose of Ebony- **:shudders: homework… I really should be doing something like that right now…

**Shonoki**** Umi- **glad to know… someone Is happy I updated '

**Lucifer Hawk - **wow I'm addicting… well my story that is hehe -

**Rayne- chan- **thank you… I'm glad you like it!

**Crazy-lil-nae-nae- I'm** glad you like it! Hehe I like your pen name…so different LOL

**Aya**** no Kage- uh** huh :devil horns: nothing bad huh… LOL and Hiei being… cuddly… kinda scares me LOL

**Sapphire66-**Well I'm glad you liked it… hehe it was quite awkward wasn't it hehe, but wouldn't you like to be in that position with a certain fire demon

**Vihnanime****- **hehe sorry it takes m so long to update… I've been so busy with work and school and… writing… for school and GAR family issues : you might not want to ask about that one: but don't worry I'll never stop a story that is only half way finished '

**HieiFan666- hehe** I DO believe that Hiei belongs to Rosa: throws Hieie to rosa who growls: hehe shes a bit protective heh heh .

**Pen Against Sword- hehe** yah wouldn't it be : gets a dreamy look: … aw love what a wonderful thing


	8. Just a little dispute

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes I know it has been forever and a day since I have updated and I am SOOOO sorry… damn school and work and… boys ' anyways ON WITH THE FIC!_

**-Chapter 8- **

_"What other choice do I have? I can't just let my sister run wild now can I? and she goes back and they find out she murdered those boys… she'll be killed" Kuroune sighed at the fox's explanation and nodded._

_Rosa__ stopped and dance once she found herself becoming dizzy, she sat down at a chair and brushed her hair from her face._

_'I assure you Hiei, next time we meet… I will beat you… you'll see I'll be the best thieve ever!' __and with that thought in mind, Rosa sighed as she slammed her head into the table… and she was out_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A figure zoomed through the trees as the sound of distant guards echoed through the night, Youko ran gracefully through the forest.

Something slammed into the ground before him, but once a stifled yawn emitted the air he knew who it was.

"Rosa must you be such a pain?" he asked rather annoyed at the fact that his sister now blocked him way home.

"Well excuse me! I'm sorry if these raids are a bore… those guards need to enroll in track or something… their slower than dirt," Rosa stated as she got a groan of annoyance from her brother.

"Whatever, come on let's go and don't be so careless next time," Youko stated as he lead the way to camp, Rosa raised a brow.

"Me careless! I most certainly was not! I can't help it if I hum ok! Its not like they were even a mere threat besides if it weren't for your bickering I could have just slain them all and made it that much simpler," Rosa stated getting a glare from her brother.

"Well excuse me if I didn't see shedding blood as being a necessity."Youko growled.

"Well you would if you had them gawking at YOUR ass!" Rosa stated, making her brother stop in his tracks.

"THEY WHAT!"

"Oh just forget it," The fire kit groaned as she passed her brother into their territory.

_'and to think you've become such a cold hearted terror," _Youko thought as he watched his sister disappear inside of the lair.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kuroune glared over at the kitsune which now polished her sword in his presence, ever since she had come around things have only become more hectic and chaotic.

Sure it made sense that Youko had to help his sister… but instead of persuading her to go back to the clan, he allowed her to become one of his partners ONE OF HIS PARTNERS DAMNIT!

This… this CHILD was working with Youko-Kurama

Granted yes she was good… ok she had become very good in the last year or so and Yes she was a fast learner and quite a talented thief BUT STILL she was a GIRL and not only a girl but a GIRL KITSUNE!

Kuroune huffed at the these ideas and found the young kitsune glancing up at him, a cold smirk now replacing her previous apathetic expression.

It was like she could read his mind or something…

Youko entered the room and glanced between the two, even in silence they still found a way to torment each other.

"Rosa what is this?" Youko asked as he waved what seemed to be a love letter in his hands, Rosa smirked.

"I don't know you tell me," she stated mildly amused from her brother's over protectiveness

"It's a lover letter damnit… and it's from the Tye kid… I don't like him" Youko stated as he found suddenly that the letter had been snatched from his hand.

"Well I don't care if you do or not- he likes me so there get over it," Rosa stated getting a glare from her older brother.

"He doesn't even know about… well about your heritage how do we know we can trust this guy?" Youko asked rather annoyed by his sister's act.

"Well he doesn't have to know, and trust me… we I mean I can trust him… geeze Youko he's not that bad of a guy," Youko groaned in protest but only got a glare from his sister in return.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa walked brisk fully through the woods, she was going to go see Tye… she felt a grin find itself upon her features, but then noticed a figure near the stream.

_'We're not supposed to meet there…' _Rosa thought as she made her way to the bank – but suddenly stopped in her tracks when she realized who it was.

Hiei turned slowly when he heard the footsteps of the intruder coming closer, as he turned he felt himself blink in shock at the figure before him.

"Its you" he stated dumbly as he turned back around and grabbed his shirt tugging it on.

Rosa growled in annoyance.

"You know I do have a name butt head" she stated getting a glare from the fire demon.

"Well when I begin to care I'll let you know," Hiei stated and with that he grabbed a hold of his katana.

Rosa raised a brow.

"So eager to fight?" she asked in amusement, but before she knew what was happening she was thrown behind the fire demon.

"No stupid there is something else out there… not that I don't want to fight you," Hiei said, now only hearing the light chuckling of the demon behind him.

"What are you protecting me or something- you know I can very well take care of myself," Rosa smiled as she finished her analysis and steppe from behind the fire demon.

Hiei rolled his eyes but still kept his guard – Rosa sighed at this.

"It's probably just Tye –chill out" Hiei raised a brow and began to loosen his composure.

"And who the hell is Tye?" Hiei asked making Rosa snort

"My boyfriend,"

"Oh" Hiei blinked as he sheathed his sword, he turned to the kitsune.

"You mean someone is actually willing to be around you… on their own free will," Rosa crossed her arms and glared at the slightly taller demon and turned her back.

"I don't see anyone hanging off of your arm Mr. Big-Shot" Rosa pointed out, only getting a shrug from the fire demon.

"That's because it's a waste," Rosa sighed at his answer and turned to look at him again, he had obviously just come from a raid, his shirt was blood stained and he had several cuts and bruises on his arms and face.

"I see you're stilling raiding by yourself," Rosa stated Hiei just stared at her.

"Hn, a lot more than you can say," Rosa let out a pompous "hah" as she pulled out a rather full bag of gold.

"I told you I would be the best," Hiei stared at the sack and then looked back up at the demon… she had grown taller and slimmer looking a lot more like her brother than before. Her hair was let down and was now down to her lower back with her blood red ears tangled somewhere in its depths – her attire had changed as well now wearing a pair of black pants and dark green tang top Rosa no longer wore the traditional robes of the kitsunes.

"What?" Rosa asked a bit peeved by his analysis of her appearance – Hiei looked away.

"Nothing" he stated plainly as a small blush crept upon his features, Rosa raised a brow as she looked at the fire demon before her, he hadn't changed much except for the added touch of a bandana to his forehead… he had gotten a bit taller but that was the only difference in his appearance.

Sighing tiredly- Rosa pointed to his katana.

"You still know how to use that thing," she asked lazily, getting a growl from the fire demon.

"What do you take me was a fool?" he asked stupidly, Rosa chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"No… just wondering since its obvious you haven't been wining an battles lately," Hiei suddenly found himself lunging at the vixen before him and before he knew what was happening he was in an all out brawl with the kitsune.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei leaned against the tree in exhaustion Rosa now sat down upon the cold earth breathing heavily.

"That was… pretty good fire jerk" Rosa stated as she now laid flat upon the ground.

"Hn sure" Hiei said plainly as Rosa now sat back up.

"Oh come on don't be such a sore demon, just because I was a fair fight doesn't mean you suck!" Rosa stated as she threw her hands up in the air In order to get the demon's attention, Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever," Rosa groaned in annoyance as she stood up.

"Well… I better go – Tye is waiting" Hiei watched as the girl pulled at her now raggedy outfit.

"You're going like that?" he asked rather amused at the girl's now confused look.

"Yes, and why the hell now?" she asked frazzled by the question, Hiei shrugged.

"No reason," and with that Rosa growled and walked past the demon, only to feel a hand quickly grab her arm.

"What is that?" Hiei asked rubbing his thumb on a tattoo of some sort which was visible on Rosa's lower back, she shivered at this and pulled away from his touch.

"its nothing… just a mark is all," Rosa turned away from his gaze.

"Just a mark huh?"

"Yes just a mark!" and with that Rosa turned around and scurried into the forest.

"Later fire breathe," is the last thing that Hiei heard as silence took over the forest once the young kitsune left Hiei once again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Asaake****- **YAHHH I updated!

**TPM-girl- hehe** I did aren't you so proud?

**HieiFan666- **Yes I must admit I like Kuroune too!

**Hiei'scutegirl****- **its ok the only thing that matters is that you're reading it now

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **:sweatdrop: heh… well my family tree is a little messed up so… we won't get into that

**Sapphire six- I** must agree if one of my bros had done that they'd be toast…but then again I guess the reason they are doing it is because they care… Hmm IDK


	9. Waiting

**-Chapter 9-**

Rosa rushed through the brush growling at herself for being so late.

_'Why am I always getting into fights with that jerkface' _ She thought as she stopped by a large hollowed out tree.

Rosa dug her arm into its depths and pulled out a bundle of clothing... lavender robes

The truth was Tye was from a different clan... and he didn't know that she was a rogue demon... better yet a rogue kitsune.

other than Youko those were basically unheard of.

Rosa ducked into the nearby bush and changed quickly hiding her weapon and pulling her hair into a high ponytail

She knelled by the edge of a nearby stream.

_' I have to try and wash off some of this muck... damn fire butt had to be so obnoxious' _ Rosa thought as she scrubbed her face clean

looking at herself in the reflection she could barely recognize herself. There was the woman her mother wanted... her clan wanted.... but that she couldn't truly be.

... why was she trying to pretend for Tye?

Rosa sighed inwardly as she thought about her deceitful behavior - if Tye ever found out she was the infamous fire-kit he would taunt her and pass her by just like the rest of her unforgiving race.

The truth was she liked him.... she really liked him.

Tye was the only demon outside her family that made her feel wanted... and to be honest she didn't feel like her family wanted her all the time either...

she hadn't seen them in over 2 years and the search parties had stopped.

maybe because they thought she was dead... or maybe because they realized her disappearance was a blessing in disguise.

Rosa shook her head at these thoughts - she didn't know the answer and to be honest she really didn't want the opportunity to find out.

Rosa turned suddenly to the rustling of branches, she felt her cheeks burn red when she realized who it was.

Out stepped a tall kitsune. His short light brown hair was decorated by two dark chocolate fox ears along with a matching tail. He wore dark green robes - which were traditional for kitsunes. The evergreen color of his clothing complimented his pastel green eyes which shone brightly through the forest.

The man looked towards Rosa and smiled softly.

"I see you came," The man stepped towards the small fox demon as Rosa tried to become composed

"yes...sorry I am late I got caught up with some... chores. How are you Tye?"

Tye stepped closer to the young fox demon and took her hands in his, Rosa blushed a deeper shade of scarlet and turned away from this gesture

"I am much better now that I get to see you - you look more radiant then ever... have you been getting my letters - I left them as you instructed, in the large oak tree."

Rosa nodded eagerly at this question and pulled out the letter she had received from Youko earlier.

"Yes of course - I apologize for the inconvenience but I fear that my clan would disapprove since your clan is not a part of our social circle."

Rosa was good.

very good... at lying

Even though she did not fit in her clan socially, she did know the inner and outer workings of their allies - she knew which clans were very social, and which ones were more solitary... and Tye's clan just so happened to be one of the most unsociable

he would never figure out what clan she was from - or question her judgment on the matter.

Rosa kept all details about her clan out of equation... if he found out where she was from - surely Tye would do his research and realize that the well known rebellious fire fox princess had "disappeared" only a few years earlier...thankfully the handsome kitsune didn't know the princess's name.

Tye nodded in understanding

"Yes I do realize that- please don't be upset about the secrecy... It's actually rather thrilling," Rosa smirked internally to this comment - she agreed.

"Of course, how have you been Tye? Have you been to the city lately?"

She knew he hadn't - The truth was she had met Tye while she was in the city about 6 months ago running "errands"

Youko had insisted she drop off some artifacts to a friend of his in the city while he was on a large raid with the rest of his crew.... and he made her dress in the traditional robes of the kitsunes - so she wouldn't cause attention.

Youko told her the errands paid for her "rent", but she knew he secretly enjoyed tormenting her by making her dress like a normal kitsune

_'damn older brother' _Rosa thought to herself as she waited for Tye's response.

"No, I have been busy with other things... my father is teaching me his trade and is pushing me to find a mate,"

Rosa's felt her heart flutter at these words.

"Oh?" Rosa asked rather innocently hoping this would press Tye to give further details.

"Yes and..." Tye leaned in closer pulling Rosa's face upward staring at her intently with his lime green eyes... his lips only a breath away from her own

"It has been very difficult to do so when all I can think about is you," Rosa felt her body quiver at this declaration and she pulled away from the taller kitsune, turning her back to the man.

Tye frowned.

It was what Rosa wanted to hear - but she knew that Tye couldn't be with her - who was she kidding.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tye asked worried he had offended the young girl.

Rosa turned around, her arms crossed over her small frame.

"No... no of course not. It's just you... should really focus on your... duties," Tye had a stern look upon his features as he stepped closer to the small demon.

"I am - Rosa... I was wondering if you would.... well - to be frank I am rather taken with you and - I was wondering if you would wait for me,"

Rosa ruffled her brow in confusing at the question.

"Wait?"

"Yes..." Tye stepped closer.

"Wait for me to become a part of society... perhaps I can change our social circle and.... we could be together... publically, Rosa - I can't imagine choosing someone else," Rosa's eyes widened at this inquiry.

he wanted her - and not just in secret... possibly as his mate.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Youko grumbled to himself as he stared out the window towards the sun.

It was slowly disappearing beneath the horizon... Rosa had been gone since early that afternoon.

He hated her being gone this long - especially when he knew she was probably doing something very foolish.

meeting Tye.

Kuroune watched his partner from a distance - he was stewing over that child being late - again.

"Has it not crossed your mind that maybe this "boy" is a good thing... perhaps he is actually smitten with her. If he is a kitsune then you know Rosa must recognize that she has to act properly,"

Youko chuckled at this and shook his head at his friend's judgment.

" Honestly Kuroune I believe you would say anything to get one extra second with my sister not in tow... you know she has been quite an asset lately - she's even saved your hide a few times if I remember correctly." Kuroune grumbled at this

Damn kitsune.

The two demons turned to the sound of rattling as Rosa disarmed herself, placing her weapon on the table beside her.

"I see you are waiting up for me... why am I not surprised" Rosa stated with a sigh as she watched her brother roll his eyes.

"You know I don't like it when I don't know where you are Rosalina - frolicking around with this "boy" that I know nothing about, how can you expect me NOT to worry," Rosa groaned in agitation from her brother's rant.

"You treat me like a child Youko"

"You ARE a child"

Rosa huffed stomped past her brother in aggravation.

_' he is never going to change....damn you Youko Kurama' _

"Well you just think about that the next time I save your butt brother"

Rosa heard her brother chuckle at her statement as she ascended the stairs.

_' boys' _ Rosa thought as she entered her room that Youko had instructed she stay in a little over a year ago.

she plopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling dreamily, a large goofy smile on her face

_'...Tye.'_


End file.
